5ylfandomcom-20200213-history
Methanosian
Methanosians are a species from the planet Methanos in 5 Years Later. Appearance Methanosians are Bipedal plant-like creatures whose height normally varies from 6 to 9 feet tall. Methanosians come in an array of color patterns and abilities. When born, Methanosians start out in their Pod Form. In this form they resemble a seed with long prehensile stems. As they grow and begin to feed on other sources outside of their own Chlorophyll, they more than double their original size and mass and grow into their 'Budding Form. '''Their seeds darken and start to sprout. As they continue this process, they quickly enter their '''Bloomed Form, '''becoming an additional 75% larger with their seed and sprouts fully bloomed and their methane pores fully opened and ignited at all times. Towards the end of their life cycles, the rooty vines that make up their bodies will start to harden against it like wood. They become far slower when they reach this state. Abilities *'Chlorokinesis- 'Methanosians can release chemicals called "volatile organic compounds" which allows them to communicate with and control nearby plant life. *'Pyrokinesis- 'Methanosians bodies are soaked with Methane and have overtime, learned to generate it. As they age, they learn how to ignite this Methane, giving them the ability to create fire. *'Regeneration- 'Methanosians possess a quick form of regeneration which allows them to even regenerate or reattach severed limbs. Weaknesses *'Regeneration Limit- '''There is a limit to how much they can regenerate at any given time. History and Society Methanosians are a species native to the planet Methanos. Methanosians evolved from various carnivorous plants found commonly around the planet and are one of the two intelligent species that are from the planet, with the other being the Xolbrine. Methanosians are hunters, feeding on the various less fortunate species found on the planet that contain Ziellphyll. The more Ziellphyll they consume the faster they will grow. Methanosians in particular crave a large round fruit filled to the brim with Ziellphyll called Ziel Fruit. They are exceedingly rare but when found, Methanosians are generally so thrilled that they often consume one in a single bite! Instead of building homes, Methanosians will use their pyro abilities to make clearings in the forests. Then they will root themselves for the night so they can absorb as much direct sunlight as possible when morning comes the next day. Notable Methanosians Prit.png|Prit Lurch.png|Lurch 1MethanoF.png|Female Methanosian Trivia *Methanosians have no natural predator. *The Methanosian delicacy Ziel Fruit, are not actually a fruit, but the remains of a Xolbrines organ that shrivel up and thicken into a dark red skin as a result of the Ziellphyll inside being exposed to the air. *The reason a Methanosians final form can't move well is because when they harden, the density of the wood makes their pores much smaller until it eventually closes, preventing them from absorbing as much nutrients. However, this form in return is the most physically durable form. **With Ultimate Swampfire, the reason he is still able to move is because his DNA has adapted the density of the wood, not closing these pores making him able to absorb again. ***The Blue bubbles on Ultimate Swampfire are a pure form of Zielphyll similar to the organs the Xolbrine create. Category:And Beyond Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Universe Category:Race